Puretia Quests
Quests by Region *Verus Cleft *Helmoth **Main Quests ***Wayfarers' Support **Normal Quests ***A Powerful New Weapon ***Poison and Pain ***So Hungry! ***Stopping the Zombie Plague ***Stopping the Spread ***The Bad News *Norklanth Forest **Normal Quests ***Further Instructions ***Capture a Dragon ***Using What You've Learned ***Down on the Farm *Consus Cave - Dungeon **Daily Quests ***Operation: Weed-Out *West Parsing Woods **Main Quests ***Plague of Rats *Paeon Farm **Main Quests ***Grave-digging Rat ***Another Investigator **Normal Quests ***The Scourger Scourge ***Kill Dullado! ***The Best Helper ***The Grave Robbers ***Send Him to the Grave ***Ashes to Ashes ***Of All The Rotten Luck **Daily Quests ***Keep Everyone Warm ***For the Children ***Preventing an Epidemic ***Feed the People ***Indispensable Item *Craig Valley **Main Quests ***Shadow and Corpse ***Shax ***Zombie-maker ***The Scourger's Whereabouts **Normal Quests ***Corayden the Hermit Bat ***Preventative Cremation ***Wipe Them Out ***It's Alive! ***A Secret Formula ***Making Some to Spare ***The Zombie Mayor ***Galika the Plunderer *West Parsing Woods *Paeon Town *East Parsing Woods **Normal Quests ***The Missing Ball ***Delicious Pumpkins *Samoor Waterbridge **Main Quests ***Scourger's Loot ***Disgusting Skytouched Dragon **Normal Quests ***I Feel Pretty ***We Need Backup! ***Scourger Hunter ***Vicious Duskscale Dragon ***You Dirty Rat ***Too Much Noise! ***Orders are Orders ***Mutation Origination ***A Bloody Job ***The Best Offense.... ***Out on Patrol ***Overkill ***Death to Palba! *Samoor Wraith **Main Quests ***The Source of Mutation ***The Source of the Source ***Undecipherable Formula *Paeon Waterbridge **Normal Quests ***Dinner Time Deer ***Preparation before Logging ***At All Cost ***Tough As Nails *Parsing Backwoods **Main Quests ***Unfamiliar Old Friend ***Analyze the Ingredients ***The Missing Researcher ***Capac's Goblin **Normal Quests ***Due Worship ***An Unusual Hobby ***Dragon Sightseeing ***Hounds With a Message ***I Call Shax ***Stop the Chaos ***Search and Seizure ***A Merchant's Plea ***Research Thieves ***Corrupted Experiments ***The Missing Researchers ***Execution Order ***The 18th Experiment *Parsing Lumbering Camp *Cyporf Tower *Cyporf Experimental Field **Main Quests ***Left Behind Literature ***Ugly Dragon ***Destroy the Transformation Ritual ***Search for the Transformation Potion ***Completed Experimental Product *Capac **Main Quests ***Goblin's Backpack ***Thief in the Mine ***Outlaws Haven **Normal Quests ***Exterminate! ***Wet Hoof Battle Captain ***The Goblin Nuisance ***Antlers All Around ***The Customer Comes First ***Battle-Boar-B-Gone ***Banquet for the Brave ***Stolen Toys ***Finding a Lost Friend ***Speedy Delivery ***Comfortable, Fashionable, and Defensible! ***Speedy Delivery Part Two ***Visit the Craftman's House ***Storm the Abandoned Tangaroa Mine ***Slay Moraku ***What the heck are those darn green-skin monsters up to? **Daily Quests ***Replenish Fishing Gear ***An Eye for an Eye ***The Angry Aqua Dragon ***Let us Fight ***Replenish the Medicine *Lake Krent **Main Quests ***Outlaws and Goblins ***Kotter Pass **Normal Quests ***Punish the Thieves ***Sacred Blessing ***The Tree Spirit Whispers ***Spirit Amber Rescue ***Damaged Pocket Watch ***Exquisite Pendant ***Shiny Ring ***Gold-Plated Key ***Road Un-Block ***Justice Served Cold ***Mongrel Removal ***Slaying Steel-Arm ***In Cold Blood ***Ignorance is Bliss *Tangaroa Abandoned Mine *Tangaroa Abandoned Quarry - Dungeon **Daily Quests ***The Goblins' Unusual Machinery *Outlaws' Haven *Shadrilo House *Kotter Pass **Main Quests ***Kotter Pass (continued) ***Shadow of Mulungu Volcano **Normal Quests ***For a Few Spiders More ***A Fistful of Bandits ***The Good, the Bad, and the Bandits ***Annals of History ***Away All Bandits ***The Outlaw Bandit Wails ***The Rise and Fall of an Empire ***Creature Under the Grass ***Rocks, Paper, Scissors *Chago Rocks **Normal Quests ***Noble Courage *Plurk Village Ruins **Main Quests ***More Vicious than an Assassin ***[the Line ***Assassination Plan ***Another Possible Location **Normal Quests ***Friendly Competition ***Thieves Never Prosper (Sometimes) ***A Test of Strength ***Fragments of Nightfall ***Secret Support ***A Swift Death ***An Eye for an Eye ***In Good Hands ***Chain Chain Chain Brushed Weapon Chain ***Astral Amulet **Daily Quests ***Tranquilizer for Dragon ***Special Invitation ***A Weapon to Penetrate Defenses ***Pluck Out Their Brains ***Crush their Shields *Chago Ruins *Mulungu Stronghold *Chago Path *Stone Eye Fort *Liongate Outpost *Arboran Triumph Concourse *Arboran Triumphal Square *Arboran Plain *Arboran *Moy Cliff *Moy Waterfall *Ash Pathway *Ash Frontline Camp *Ash Catacombs *Ash Valley *Lajeer Castle Category:Quests Category:Puretia Quests Category:Puretia Daily Quests Category:Puretia Normal Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Daily Quests Category:Normal Quests